Kazuna Morioto
Kazuna “Kazu” Morioto(かずな もりおと Morioto Kazuna) is one of the main cures in Soul Pretty Cure, and is best known for her green pigtails, funky outfits, and leaf-looking shoes. Kazu loves sports and isn't afraid to speak up for others. Kazu's alter ego is Cure Protection(治療の保護 Kyua Purotekuto), and her catchprase is "Let's have some fun!"(楽しもう！ Tanoshimou!). Personality Kazu is an above average student who loves sports, food, and whatever she and her friends do together. She sees lots of things as fun and never lets a person's happiness go to waste. Her dream is for her to be able to have fun with everyone! Appearance Kazu is a skinny, slightly pale-skinned girl with short, faded green pigtails, small but thick bangs, and blue-gray eyes. She likes T-shirts, but her signature one is a bright green one that she designed herself. On the back of her shirt it has her catchphrase "Let's have some fun!". She also wears dark blue jeans, dark green, leaf-like shoes, funky, light blue, knee-high socks and has small accessories like her green wristbands that have one white stripe. As Cure Protection, she has a bright green collar, a blue-gray, sleeveless top lined with dark blue ribbon, a bright green skirt that frills out at the end with a lighter shade of green and some white as well, navy blue socks, bright green boots, and is accessorized with green, blue, and gray ribbons in her hair, green and also yellow bands on her upper arms, bright green cuffs, and a dark blue ribbon sash. History Origin 100 years ago, Cure Protection was a part of a league of Guardians, called the Precure, more specifically, the Soul Pretty Cure. Because she was a member of the Soul Pretty Cure, she was a role model for every other Precure, and helped them train. She also had to train, for the Soul Pretty Cure were the Guardians of the kingdom of harmony, the Precure Kingdom. They were unstoppable, and beat every foe they faced. The Precure's Downfall The Destruction Realm soon caught wind of this joy and happiness, and wanted to put an end to it, so they declared war on the peaceful land. Princess Masumi Sachiko, the princess of the kingdom, gave the Precures a quick briefing before sending them all back to their lands and homes. Then she battled alongside her friends in hopes of saving the kingdom and restoring peace. However, a peace treaty could not be made. The king of destruction, King Corruption, wanted the world to be dark and have no happiness! One by one, the Soul Pretty Cure, the unstoppable guardians of the kingdom, were killed, and the kingdom fell to ruin. A Hope for the Future The princess, weak and weary, knew that she wouldn't last long, so she used the last of her power to reincarnate the Soul Pretty Cure in 100 years time, and sent Rini and Cure Free, the guardian of the palace treasury, to find them when the time is right. Rebirth Kazuna Morioto, more commonly known as Kazu, was oblivious to her ancient past, and was happy with her current life. Rini, who had been practicing quick transportation, accidentally teleported into the middle of the sky and crashed right down onto Kazu! Realizing who it was, Rini tried to explain, but Kazu, terrified at the fact that a girl fell out of the sky AND had real cat ears, ran for her life. Later, at one of Gin Akiyama's concerts, a Destructo attacked and began taking all the happiness energy from everyone! Kazu didn't know what to do, until Rini showed up and gave her a Cure Key. Then, Kazu transformed into Cure Protection and beat the monster! Gathering More Cures Kazu was later told by Rini that there were others like her, and had no idea who they were in the past. Rini said that it was their responsibility to find these other cures, and the best way to do it was by finding Cure Life first. But they didn't need to search long, for another Destructo attacked, and Kazu had to fight again! Akihiko Hayashi, also known as Aki, Kazu's best friend, saw the fight and wanted to help, awakening inside her the fire of the Soul, which signaled to Rini that she was Cure Life! Confusion and Cure Free After they revealed to each other who they were, they decided to use Aki's special face reading power to find the other cures! When remembering something, Aki sees that Gin's face is the exact same one as that of Princess Masumi Sachiko! The two went to investigate, but Kazu was unfortunate, for she tried to explain to Gin, but was kicked out very rudely. Later Rini visits Gin and the two, already knowing who each other were, talked to each other about the Cures and such. Rini tries to encourage Gin to fight with Kazu, but Gin rejects the idea. Later, a Destructo attacks and Rini is in danger! Gin, worried about Rini's safety, remembered her lost memories from time travel, and reawakens the Fire of the Soul inside her. Gin then transforms into Cure Free and saves the Cures and Rini! The Coming of Amelie Amelie, princess of the Destruction Realm, was fed up by the failure of the Destruction Squad and decided to go behind enemy lines, disguised as a normal girl. She visits Kazu, knowing who she was, and tricks Kazu into trusting her. Michiko Satsuki, a girl who is secretly Cure Revelation, tells Kazu to stop trusting Amelie, for she would betray them. Kazu didn't believe her, however, and continued to be tricked by Amelie's act. Amelie later gets her hands on the Sacred Cure Treasures and turns them into the Ultimate weapon, a Battle Tower. Endless monsters inside, and once you come in, you can't come out, unless you reach the top. But Amelie was waiting at the top for whoever might make it. Kazu, realizing she was used, gathers up whoever hasn't lost their light yet and leads them to safety. Then, she takes on the challenge of the tower with Cure Life, Cure Free, and Cure Revelation. Relationships * Akihiko Hayashi - Her best friend who is also Cure Life. * Rini - A Neko Fairy who gives Kazu the power to transform. * Gin Akiyama - A famous singer who Kazu is a huge fan of who also turns out to be Cure Free. The two definitely start out on the wrong foot. * Amelie - The daughter of King Corruption who disguises herself as a normal civilian. When Kazu meets Amelie for the first time in her civilian disguise, Kazu attempts to find something that the "new girl" is interested in. * Mangetsu - The two were rivals since the first fight. Since Opal began fighting the Soul Precure, Mangetsu turned to Amelie for some way he could fight again, for he was determined to beat Cure Protection and her friends. * Princess Masumi Sachiko - Even though Kazu only saw her in dreams, the two appeared to be close friends a hundred years ago. * Michiko Satsuki - A stranger who faced off against Gin in tennis, won, and then claims that Kazu’s friend Amelie is evil! Pretty crazy, right? * Hajime Akiyama - Gin's brother from the end of the series Cure Protection "Protecting those precious to me! The Pretty Cure of Defense, Cure Protection!" 私にとって貴重なものを守れ！防衛のプリキュア、キュアプロテクション！ Watashi ni totte kichōna mono o mamore! Bōei no purikyua, Kyua Purotekuto! Cure Protection is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kazu. With her Cure Key to unlock her transformation she says, "Cure Key, Unlock My Soul!" After some instruction from Rini, Kazu finds the ropes of being a Pretty Cure and gets the hang of it. Rini is a great teacher, although Kazu hates to admit it. Attacks Cure Protection gains more attacks as the series goes on, but right now, she has only the following: Finisher(s) Soul Shield Smash - Is Cure Protection's starter attack. She generates two shields with her hands and smashes them together. This can purify a Destructo with its sound. High Five Dual Attack - It is a team attack that she performs with Cure Life. The two high five and shoot a beam that can purify an enemy together. Etymology Kazuna: means "one vegetable", but those with the name Kazuna are ambitious, creative and upbeat. Kazu: is a name for both girls and boys. The girl name means "first" or "obedient" or even "disciplined". Kazu from Soul Pretty Cure is probably none of these things. Morioto: means "Destiny" or "Destined". Together that would mean "one obedient destiny". Songs Solos None yet. Group Songs None yet. Trivia * Kazu's name in the English Dub is Kathrine Naomi. * Kazu's Zodiac Sign is Leo. * Kazu's Blood Type is A. * Cure Protection is the 1st Green Cure to be leader of a Precure team. * Cure Protection is the 3rd Green Cure to have green hair. Gallery 9225821A-BB66-4BEF-BF33-C8FBC761CA12.png|Cure Protection(old) 6D985748-DA0D-4E8A-AB6C-728C2B1F5A2B.jpeg|Kazu's Cure Key 74D512D7-31E7-49E3-9DB4-5D0B90F7A3FF.png|Kazu Morioto 56A252E1-0297-4AD1-98A4-3BE2EAD71A05.png|Cure Protection Kazu- Cure Protection.png|Kazu Morioto - Cure Protection Protection - Glitter Cure.png|Cure Protection - GC creator Cure Protection - redone.png|Cure Protection - redone Category:Stub Category:Soul Pretty Cure Category:Fan Cures Category:Lead Cure Category:Green Cure Category:Female Characters Category:Fancharacter Category:Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Soul Pretty Cure Characters Category:Main Cures